Coming back to you
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Songfic of 'A thousand miles' by Venessa Carlton. Godmodeshipping, GiratinaxArceus. Six months after being banished from the Hall of Origin, Giratina returns... with new thoughts in mind for a certain someone.


Alright… I've always liked Godmodeshipping, and there isn't enough of it around, I don't think. So I'm contributing to its popularity. This Godmodeshipping is Arceus (Male) and Giratina (Female), so a little different to what some people think, because a lot of people think Arceus is a girl. I think otherwise, however.

But it's all the same really, right?

This is also my first attempt at a songfic, so be nice. Please.

**Disclaimer:** Arceus, Giratina and all the Pokemon belong to Nintendo. I own no rights to this. The song 'A Thousand Miles' was written and sung by Venessa Carlton.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Coming Back To You**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sometimes… people do things without thinking. Pokemon do too, it's impulsive. I know that from my own personal experiences, no-one has to explain that to me. I'm very understanding of these kind of things. Everyone can make mistakes, everyone can do wrongly. I know that too.

…When you banished me… you weren't thinking straight. You were angry at me, you were furious even… and I can understand why. I was being selfish, I wasn't thinking myself. All I could think about was how it was so unfair for me to be the keeper of the gates of the afterlife, all I could think of was the despair and turmoil of how I had to listen to the deceased scream for their loved ones as they passed to the next world… you don't know what it feels like, do you?

You were angry at me… you banished me. At the time, I was wretched. You told me to find the error of my ways, and locked me away in a cave to think. Little did you know that I was thinking. I was thinking a lot… about life, about death, and about my duties.

But as my mind cleared from my anger, I realised… I realised the error of my ways. You taught me that even we can do wrong, even deities of the world. We can make mistakes just as much as your creations… the humans… can. I understand that now.

But… when you sent me away… was that a mistake? Did you not mean to do it?

Sometimes, I wonder. Sometimes, I think of why we've become so close, after all… we're opposites. You watch life grow and flourish, new life enter the world, creating new species, new ideas for mankind, and you can control life.

Me…? I look after death and the next life. I watch life diminish and cease, the people carried onto the next world. I control death and the gates to the afterlife… sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if you saw it. All your creations dying in front of your eyes. Sometimes, it makes me think…

It makes me think, well… why did I fall in love with someone like you? An opposite, a counterpart…

A God…?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The bustling streets of this town mean little to me as I walk through it, ignoring the odd looks at my bizarre attire. It's meaningless to me, meaningless to listen to their words and strange looks.

Yet at the same time… I have the urge to stop and think. Do any of these humans realise how sudden their life's end will be…? Do they realise that fate could turn on them at any moment?

Of course they don't. You created them to be oblivious to that. Well done, smart choice. I however… know all about it.

I walk through the streets, bathed in the evening sun and the artificial lights of street-lamps, shining their pools of yellow light onto the pavement. The late evening bustle is slowly coming to a close as the humans head home. I, too, am heading home.

After six months of solitude, it'll be nice to come back home. My eyes drift to the sign next to the gate I am leaving out of, reading that I am now leaving Hearthome City. Pfft, odd name for a town. I continue to walk, watching your domain loom ever closer in the near distance.

_Making my way downtown, I'm walking fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound…_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,_

_Making my way into the crowd._

_And I need you…_

_And I miss you…_

_And now I wonder…_

I pass through the gate, and continue walking forward. No-one dares approach me for my odd looks. They just sit back and stare at me. Even the Pokemon, who are usually quite restless in this area, cower away from me as if they can sense what I really am under my human disguise.

Pokemon… that's what I am. I may be high-ranking, I may be a sort of 'superior' to them, but yet… I have the same emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, rage, sorrow, distress… those were just some of them. I felt those almost every day that I was in the cave, guarding the gates… those were the thoughts of people heading through the gate… fear at what they would find, and sorrow at leaving their loved ones behind.

Loved ones such as family, friends, and… lovers.

Love… is something that appears seldom where I've been; where you've kept me for the past six months. You have no clue what it's like, do you?

No you don't.

I take the small bridge, looking up and staring at the mountain looming over me. At the summit… is your home. What used to be my home too, but it gets me thinking… am I really worth it? To be allowed to stay up there?

Sometimes, I wonder. You say you try to treat us all equally, you say we're all the same in your eyes… yet you treat me like an underling, a figment of dirt and nothing more. Is that how you treat everyone else? Even your own children; Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit… do you treat those three in the same way?

I turn to stare off the edge of the bridge into the sparkling, reflective water below. The face back reflects my sorrow and sombre silence. The sharp, crimson eyes are awash with used tears and long-lost compassion. The pale skin of my face is contrasting with the long, golden hair that stretches down my back, curling at the end. The black and red wings sprouting from my shoulder-blades are a single sign of my old, demonic self, and the grey, dishevelled shirt covers a black and red striped t-shirt. The rest is covered by a long, black, open-necked trench-coat that snakes all the way down to the ground and frays at the bottom. I ignore it, and continue to stare at my reflection.

Is this what I am to you? A… dishevelled monster of a creature…

I don't understand.

_If I could fall, into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you… tonight._

I sigh, pushing myself onward. I guess it had to be done.

I enter the cave at the base of the mountain and turn, climbing up the small ledge and up a small rock face to a flight of stairs. I knew my way from here, the memories of taking trips up here as a human burned vividly in my mind. To take meetings, to appear when I was called to duty and… to see you.

I remember… one time, I came to see you. You were upset, miserable. I'd asked what the problem was, and you'd simply replied you were stressed. I understand that being a God would get you stressed, yes, so I told you. You said no-one would understand how you felt, and that there was nobody for you to turn to.

At the time… I was a coward. I could've easily said something like; "Well you could always turn to me," or, "I'm always here for you."

But no, what did I do? I simply shrugged and left you alone.

That day, I regretted not talking to you then. I still do, in fact. I could've gained so much from talking to you, I could've understood you much more… helped you.

As you could've helped me. Maybe it was a good idea for me to be locked down there, to give you one less thing to worry about. I do know my antics cause a lot of problems for you, my desire to destroy sometimes does take over my desire to fix… I can't help it. After all, in a way… you created me.

Sometimes, I think. I think about what may have happened if just, that one day… I'd spoken to you. Would things have turned out differently? Would I still have been sent to the gates and held there for six, long, gruelling months of torture?

I think about you a lot, you know. I wonder if you think of me too… wonder if you think of how I'm doing.

Pah… I doubt it.

_It's always times like these, when I think of you,_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me…_

'_Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong,_

_Living in your precious memory…_

'_Cause I need you…_

_And I miss you…_

_And now I wonder…_

I make my way out into the snowy areas near the top of the mountain. I'm getting closer now, and I'm guessing you can sense it. It feels a lot chillier than normal, it seems…

As I continue to walk, my mind drifts to you again. It's strange how sometimes, when you try to think of someone less, you think about them more. Sod's law, I guess. But… maybe it isn't. Ever since you banished me, I've never been able to get your face out of my head… and even before then, I'd always think of you. I don't know what it is… every time I think of you, my heart flutters, and I tingle with an unknown sensation.

It rings a bell, but ever since living in a perpetual nightmare, I've forgotten what it is. You always used to make me feel welcome. If ever I was angry or rage-filled, you'd find one way or another to calm me down. You'd always be there to protect me, to take care of me if I was ill… was that all truth, or was that just to put on your 'Superior' image?

Somehow… it doesn't feel fake. Even now, I feel myself warm in this cold weather on how you used to bring me a steaming bowl of warm soup if I was unwell… giving me privacy if I needed it, and asking others not to bother me. You could understand how I felt many times, and… I thank you for that… now it's making me think.

Is that why you banished me? To… protect me?

_If I could fall, into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just see you… tonight._

I continue my journey, getting ever closer to you with every step I take. Why do I feel so nervous?

Maybe it was from knowing that you could be mad for banishing me. You may still be angry with me for what I did, you could scream and yell at me, and in a way, I have a feeling that something like this may happen again.

…No, that's not it.

Is it… the fact that I feel you're going to be disappointed in me? You are often disappointed in subjects for doing things wrong, and I know that even if I am a deity like you, you still rule over me… and that I am no exception to your rule.

…No, that's not it either.

Is it just plainly the fact that I'm seeing you again, for the first time in six months, the fact that I've been stuck in a backwater place for so long… that I've forgotten how to talk to you properly?

No… no, it isn't. I know what it is now.

It's the fact that I'm seeing you. Not just anyone, not anyone else… I'm seeing YOU. The one person who could understand me more than anyone else could, the one person that knew me so well that they could almost read me like a book.

But… if you could read me like a book… can you still? Because… down where I've been, I've had time to think… and I've come to realise that… no matter how hard I don't wish to admit it.

I cherish you. You mean… so much more to me than I can say. So much so that it's too much for words. Maybe… this tingling feeling I get when I'm around you… maybe that's linked to it.

I don't know… I'm so confused… and now, I've reached the staircase to the sky. My heart pounds as I begin to climb.

_I, I… don't want to let you know,_

_I, I… drown in your memory…_

_I, I… don't want to let this go,_

_I… I don't…_

I reach the top of the stairs, my mind set. It's time to go… to see you again. I wait outside, the tension in my mind and my heart at war with one another to prove which is greater. Sometimes, I have fights with myself, just to pass the time at the gates and to ignore the helpless screams of the passing…

This time however, I didn't want the fight. I wanted to see you again. Maybe you won't be mad… maybe you'd be glad to see me again. Wait, what am I thinking? To hell you won't…

The golden door slowly opens from ahead of me, and I look up.

There you stand, staring at me. Your face is emotionless behind your black face-mask, the pale face and dark mask contrasting with the silver-and-gold streaked hair. The white, sleeveless shirt that you wore usually was there, as well as the white pants that you wore, with one of your arms hanging down, clutching the many chains that hung from your waist, the other hand re-adjusting the spiked, golden chain around your neck that resembled your golden wheel from when you were a Pokemon.

Neither of us said a word as we stared at each other, our eyes locked as I stared at yours from behind the mask. I could feel emotions coursing through me, each one fighting to get to the top first. Part of me wanted to slap you. Part of me also wanted to get that chain around your neck and hang you from it. Another part wanted me to start screaming and cursing at you… and yet… there was one final part. One that I couldn't decipher at all. Due to all of this, my face remained emotionless as I stared at you dumbly.

What was I supposed to do?

_Making my way downtown, walking fast,_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound…_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,_

_Making a way through the crowd…_

"Giratina…" I look up to face you as you walk towards me, slowly at first, and then stopping a few feet away. Another silence ensued as we continued to stare at each other. I opened my mouth to answer back, but nothing came up. That same, tingling feeling had come over me, and I couldn't even think straight. The emotions were fighting more than ever, and I had to clench my fists to hold them down.

"…A-Arceus…" I replied quietly, forcing myself to look at your face, my eyes meeting once again with your emerald-green ones. You nod softly, and I feel myself suddenly grow angry. You don't understand! You have no idea what I've been through down there…

"Giratina, I'm—" you began, but I cut you off.

"You don't understand, do you?" I began in a hoarse whisper, making you stare blankly at me, "What it's like down there. You sit here and create, watch new life grow and flourish, and yet I have to be in guard of the… the… RECYCLING BIN of your creations!" I could feel sudden tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at you, "And all this time… a-all this time, you've not cared about me! You stuck me there to teach me a lesson, and what lesson was that?"

I turned around to face away from you, not waiting for an answer, "You don't know, Arceus, because all you do is create, and you have no idea how it feels for someone to die and lose a loved one! You don't know how hard it is for me to have to wake up to wails of the deceasing souls that enter the gate, crying for their family and lovers! You have NO CLUE!!"

You stand there silently as I stare back down the mountain, my eyes trailing across the cities and towns. Before I could even start thinking straight again, words were leaving my mouth in a flurry before I could stop them.

"And all this time… while down there, I realised that even we need people sometimes, to hear our woes, to understand how we feel! You used to understand me completely, Arceus! You knew everything that I wanted! But this is not what I wanted, and I—"

"I'm sorry."

I froze dead still. Those two words from you had almost cut the entire world in shreds, leaving just the two of us together. 'I'm sorry' was something I'd never thought I'd hear you say. I was expecting you to yell or scream or counteract me, but not for you to… apologize.

I turned around, and to my shock, realised you were now only a few feet away from me. Your eyes bored into mine, and I could see the seriousness in your face… and…

..Was that hurt?

"…A-Arceus… you don't know…" I whispered, and suddenly, felt the tears flow freely down my cheeks, "You have no idea at all… that in the cave, I was thinking of you… I could never get my mind off you, I still needed you to talk to, I still missed your company… and now, even though I'm back…" I turned myself away from you, so I was facing hack out at the sky again, my voice wavering with small sobs.

"_And I still need you…_"

I felt your hand on my shoulder gently.

"_And I still miss you…_"

I was slowly turned around to face you again, but my eyes were to clouded with tears to realise what your expression was.

"_And now I wonder…_"

I was cut off as I felt you move closer to me, and a pair of velvety-soft lips press against my own. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there in total shock, not having a clue of what to do.

Was I dreaming…?

_If I could fall, into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_If I could just… see… you…_

You pull away from me slowly, your hand reaching up and wiping the tears from my eyes gently, "Gira… I'm so sorry. Once I sent you away… it was only then that I'd realised what I'd done wrong… and at that time, I couldn't reverse it. You are the keeper of the gates of hell, but I can realise now why you'd rather not stay there… Please forgive me Giratina… I've been a fool…"

"Arceus… I couldn't be mad at you…" I slowly looked deep into your eyes, "How could I…? How could I be mad… at the one I love so dearly?"

_Oh, oh, I could fall… into the sky,_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles…_

I wrapped my arms around you gently, "Arceus… don't ever make that mistake again… please promise me. I don't ever want to leave you…"

"I promise…" you responded, and nuzzled the top of my head, "I'd never wish for anything like that to happen to you… we all make mistakes…"

_If I could just see you…_

"But I promise…" Your grip tightened around my waist as I held onto you and rested my head on your chest, "I'll never do anything like that to you again…"

_If I could just… hold you…_

"…Thank you… I love you, Arceus…."

…_Tonight…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**D'awww… so what did you all think? Good, bad or rubbish? Reviews are welcome. This is my first attempt at a songfic, so… meh. I don't know what you lot think of it… but that's what the review button's for! Press it please!**

**From your fellow Legendary Pokemon shipper…**

**+Regii/Cam+**


End file.
